


The things we do for love

by estranged_and_wayward



Series: throbb xmas 2019 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn and Humor, Sexual Content, all for the aesthetic, but like mostly humor, in which robb stark is liturally a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Robb knows that this is ridiculous but the look on his face will be worth it
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: throbb xmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: A Very Throbb Christmas





	The things we do for love

**Author's Note:**

> throbbmas day 5! prompt: All for the aesthetic 
> 
> not gonna lie, this one is kinda stupid and its pretty short. very much inspired by the popular tag 'Robb stark is a gift'. I hope you enjoy regardless, I know that I've loved reading all you guys' fics this week.

Was this quite possibly the silliest thing Robb had ever done? Yes. 100%. Did he feel absolutely ridiculous? Also yes. But would it all be worth it to see the look on Theon's face? Absolutely yes. 

And that was why he was really doing it after all, because of how happy, and probably confused it would make Theon to see him like this. Admittedly it had lost some of its spice from how long he'd been lying there. He'd first ditched his clothes once he heard the shower turn on, figuring he only had a short time, but Theon must have been taking one of his long showers so who knows how long he could be lying there. 

Robb bordely tapped his fingers on the nightstand, not wanting to move around too much and disturb the ribbons. The longer he waited the stupider this all felt. He was a fully grown man and an attorney. He played taxes and went to fancy dinner parties with his father where he played the model son. And here he was, lying on his stomach on their bed, wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a couple of ribbons and bows with a plug up his ass while he waited for his boyfriend to get out of the shower. 

It was then that he heard the water finally turn off. He readjusted his ribbons and hat, putting on his best bedroom eyes while keeping himself propped up on his elbow. He could hear Theon's whistling growing closer until finally, he entered the room with wet hair and only a towel to cover him. It took him a second before he looked over toward the bed. 

The whistling stopped and his lips curled into a smirk. He let out a small laugh, unable to pull his gaze away from the sight in front of him. Robb ignored the blush that was creeping across his cheeks. 

“Robb, what on earth are you doing?” Theon asked. 

“Oh you know, just chilling” Robb replied casually.

Theon pursed his lips together “just chilling?” he said, “Like that?”

Robb blinked “Yup”

“Any reason?” 

“Well I did tell you that you had one more present that was stuck in transit and wasn’t going to be here on time,” Robb said as he felt Theon’s eyes running over his body “So I figured this might suffice for now.” 

“Oh, it definitely does,” Theon said. He stood beside the bed and slid a hand beneath Robb’s jaw, making him look up to see the hunger in his eyes. “How long have you been waiting like this?” he asked. There was an unmistakable huskiness in his tone that sent a shiver down Robb’s spine.

“Since you got in the shower,” he answered. 

“You were waiting like this for 20 minutes, damn” Theon ran his thumb along Robb’s lower lip, feeling the softness of his skin against the harshness of his stubble. "You must have really wanted me to see you like this" 

"I didn't want to risk you walking in on me while I was setting myself up," Robb said "that would have been embarrassing" 

"Yes, very embarrassing" Theon agreed idly, playing with one of Robb's auburn curls. "It would have been kinda hot though" 

"I'm not so sure. I hate to break it too you but this bow took me forever to get right" Robb said, causing Theon to chuckle. 

"You could afford to ditch the Santa hat though, it kinds ruins the present vibe you're going for," he said and pulled the hate off Robb's head. 

"I just sorta left that on" he admitted.

"Well, you're supposed to be a present right? You can't be Santa and a present at the same time" 

Robb just laughed, looking up at Theon as he leaned on his elbow. "Oh, would you stop getting hung up on the details and just fuck me already?" 

Theon smiled before leaning down to kiss him "I thought you'd never ask" 

After they were finished they both lie under the covers, snuggled together as they rewatched the Christmas episodes of the office. 

"Well, I think that was one of the best presents I've ever received," Theon said.

"Really? It was that good?" Robb chuckled. 

"Oh yeah" Theon nodded "easily in the top five" 

"Damn, top five? We might have to make this a tradition" Robb said.

"Sound like a fantastic idea to me"

"Alright, on one condition" Robb began "That you dance me around the kitchen like that again" even in the dull light from the TVs he knew Theon could see him blushing. 

Theon smirked "The whole dance?" 

"With the dip and everything" Robb nodded. Theon might have almost killed him with that move but it had been so romantic he didn't care. "If you want me to fulfill your cheesy Christmas fantasy then you've got to fulfill mine" 

"Well then I better sign up for some dance classes" 


End file.
